


Plain Jane; Outtakes

by Verbophobic



Series: Nothing Special About A Plain Jane [2]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, just an outtake that doesn't fir in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: Just random drabbles and oneshots from the fic that don't really have a place within the work itself.





	Plain Jane; Outtakes

Prudence Hunter swore up and down she loved the puppy of hers. Really, she did. She loved- loves him. Perhaps if she said that over, and over, and over, and over again she would believe it once more. Loathing for the overjoyous puppy seethed through her as she tried to calm herself down. ‘He’s just a puppy, doesn’t know any better. So I still love him.’

Just as the large pit puppy jumped at the gate he would soon be as big as she ground her teeth together and breathed, in and out, in and out, ‘I love him. I swear I love him.’ She really hoped that she would believe her words sooner rather than later. Her lips thinned and she grabbed his harness before opening the gate and leading him right into the bathroom where he could do no further damage and would stay trapped. 

Her closet door opened and she pulled out gloves, bags, and paper towels before she dared look back at the kitchen. “I. Love. The. Puppy. I’m. Not. Going. To. Kill. Him.” Her words were strained as she looked over the hell hole her kitchen had become. She couldn’t even see her floor beneath the mess of garbage he’d managed to tear open, the bottles he’s destroyed, or the paper towel roll he had managed to explode. “I. Swear. I. Love. Him. …. Tomorrow.”

Somehow what had only started as a single bag of garbage before the puppy had gotten at it turned into two and half. How? She would never know. But now Prue had two and a half bags of garbage, a kitchen that reeked of bleach, and a howling puppy begging for release from the bathroom.


End file.
